Nocturne of Ice
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Yugi was preparing for the Christmas festivities when he came across a figure skating at Domino Lake. But the figure was only there until the end of a song and then he's gone. With Christmas fast approaching, will he have time to figure out this mystery?
1. Andante of Snow

Zypher: Well, time to start on a nice little story for the Christmas holidays and I decided to post it up early to save me from any troubles just in case I can't upload any stories aroung the time I would want to. As with all my stories, I hope you'll enjoy my newest story, Nocturne of Ice.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care. I just write for the fun of it and to make people happy.

Summary: Yugi was out late one night on a snowy December evening when he saw something peculiar at Domino lake. A mysterious figure skating alone on the icy surface without a care in the world with the grace of any figure skater. But when he went to confront this person, a gust of wind blew and the figure was gone. He came back every night and saw the same person on the lake skating. Then he made it is goal to find out this secret, was it a ghost or not?

* * *

Nocturne of Ice

Chapter 1

* * *

In Domino City, it was a cold December night. A blanket of snow covered the ground and not one footstep showed in the pristine snow. Not until a young man walked through. Yugi was heading home on this blistering cold night, hands stuck in his coat pockets and a scarf wrapped around his mouth and nose to keep away the frigid cold. he was minding his own when he heard it. The sound of music floating by. And it was coming from the park. Usually he wouldn't worry about it but it was late and someone was still out here in this cold.

So with curiousity flowing in his veins, he started on his way to the park and the source of the music.

* * *

When he got there, he followed the music once more to the lake and peered out from behind a bush to see a person out on the frozen lake, skating silently to the music. But when Yugi looked around, he didn't see anything giving off the music. No radio. No portable one either. Not a thing playing the music.

_'So how is this possible?'_ Yugi wondered as he continued to watch the other. After watching a while longer, he stood, ready to call out but soon, the music stopped and so did the figure on the ice. The person looked up to the partly cloudy sky, his form still shadowed to Yugi.

"Hello? Hello?" he called as he walked closer. Soon, a whistle like the wind was heard and a cold gust of wind started blowing harshly, causing the leafless branches to sway in the wind. Yugi covered his face from the gust as well and when it finally stopped, he looked out the lake and saw that the person was gone. "Who was he?" he whispered before he made his way home, his mind plagued with the thoughts of the mysterious man and how he disappeared.

* * *

The next day, Yugi met up with his friends at their favorite cafe and once they were all seated at the table, he told them what he witnessed last night. "Yugi? What were you doing out so late last night anyway?" Jou questioned. "Jou, that's not the point right now." Diamond spoke before looking to Yugi. "So, did you get a glimpse of this person while you was out?" she asked and he shook his head. "It was cloudy out last night so I couldn't really see him that well but there's something mysterious about him that makes me want to see if he's there again." Yugi said.

"Well, if you're determined about this, I don't mind. Just don't get yourself hurt out there." Jou said and Yugi thanked him before they gathered their things and left out of the cafe.

* * *

Like he promised, he was out once again and started on his way to the park to see if the mysterious person was there and like the night before, he heard music that sounded familiar to him coming from the lake. When he looked out there, he saw the person skating along the ice once more. He listened closely to the soft lyrics of the song as he watched.

_Icicle icicle  
Where are you going  
I have a hiding place  
When spring marches in  
Will you keep watch for me  
I hear them calling  
Gonna lay down  
Gonna lay down_

_Greeting the monster in our easter dresses  
Father says bow your head like the good book says  
Well I think the good book is missing some pages  
Gonna lay down  
Gonna lay down_

_And when my hand touches myself  
I can finally rest my head  
And when they say take of his body  
I think I'll take from mine instead_

He stood quietly, walking out with soft steps along the crunching snow as he went to sit quietly on the bench, still watching the other. _'But who could he be? A spirit? An apparition? A ghost?'_ he thought.

_Getting off  
Getting off  
While they're all downstairs  
Singing prayers  
Sing away  
He's in my pumpkin p.j.'s _

__

Lay your book on my chest  
Feel the word  
Feel the word  
Feel the word  
The word feel it

_I could have  
I should have  
I could have flown  
You know I could have  
I should have I didn't go_

_Icicle Icicle  
Where are you going  
I have a hiding place when spring marches in  
Will you keep watch for me  
I hear them calling  
Gonna lay down  
Gonna lay down_

As the song ended, the figure on the ice stopped and Yugi sighed, wishing that he could watch more but knew that the person will leave soon so he stood, ready to leave the park when the moonlight broke through the clouds, causing the pristine snow to glow with a silvery light.

Yugi risked taking a glance back to look at the person and gasped when he saw the near similarities between him and the other. Shining cerise eyes focused on him and he lost his breath, still watching him. The figure on the ice smiled softly before whistling and again, the gust of wind blew, obscuring Yugi's vision with flakes of white before it died down and the last thing he heard was these words:

_Meet me here again tomorrow night and I'll give you my name._

Yugi mulled over these words and then made his decision, heading back to the game shop, a happy smile on his face now that he was able to learn the facade of the mysterious being of the night.

* * *

"So, what happened last night?"

They were all gathered once more at the cafe and it was Ryou who asked the questioned. "He was there again and just before I could leave, the moon shined down on the park so I was able to get a glimpse of him and he almost looked like me." Yugi explained. "Really? That's sounds weird but of course, seeing some person out late at night, skating at the lake is weird enough. Did you get a name yet or did you not bother him?" Jou asked.

"I'm going back tonight. The last thing I heard before he left was that he was going to tell me his name if I come back." Yugi said and he nodded. "Well, I wish you luck and I hope you do figure out why he's always out in the middle of the night skating." Yugi nodded and after finishing his mug of hot chocolate and paid for it, he waved goodbye to his friends before leaving the cafe and headed down to the mall, wanting to get some shopping done for Christmas was soon approaching and he wanted to get the shop set up for the holidays.

He hummed a soft tune, the one he heard last night to be exact, as he walked through the hustle and bustle of the crowded mall. He stopped in a few stores, buying ornaments for the house and once his arm were full with bags, he started making his way through the crowd to reach the door. Of course, he cursed his height since he couldn't see over the bags so he hoped to not crash into anyone but his prayers weren't answered as he bumped into someone just mere inches away from the door and dropped his things.

He murmured a quick apology as he gathered his things, glad that none of the Christmas bulbs or lights weren't damage. The person he bumped into helped him as well and helped him up while holding some of his bags. "Someone as delicate as you shouldn't be burdened with so many bags." The person spoke and Yugi blushed lightly as he looked up to the person and realized it wasn't a person at all. But a dragon. Pitch black scales gleamed under the fluorescent lights of the mall and crimson eyes shine brightly, gazing down to him with a friendly glow.

"It's alright. Preparing for the holidays tends to mean carrying a lot of bags. Although I think I overdone it by getting a pile of bags twice my height and weight." Yugi said, chuckling softly and the other laughed as well. "Then why don't I offer my services and help you out so you won't have an accident like this while on the streets." he said and Yugi nodded gratefully. The other held the door open for him and Yugi thanked him as they left out and started making their way to the game shop.

* * *

Once they were there, Yugi led him inside and they placed the bags on the counter. "Thanks so much for the help. It probably would've took me twice as long to get everything back." Yugi said, looking up to him. "It was no problem. I'm happy to have helped out." he spoke and Yugi nodded as he turned his back to him.

"Well, if you like, you can stay for a cup of tea or some cocoa." he said but when he turned, he found the other was gone without a sound of the bell on the door rining to show his departure. _'He's gone. But how...?'_ he wondered as he stepped to where the dragon stood but them saw something shining on the floor and picked it up, revealing to be a silver envelope.

He examined it silently before opening it, finding a letter and a pendant with a charm in the shape of a snowflake inside. He looked to the charm curiously before opening the letter and reading it, only one sentence printed on it.

_Let the music guide you to your heart's desire and your greatest gift shall be given to you in the light of the brightest star on Christmas Eve._

_'What could this mean? Could he be the same as the person I'd seen in the park? A spirit or apparition that I could possibly be the only one to see?'_ he wondered before looking back to the pendant and decided to place it on before he started on the task of decorating the shop. Once he was done with decorating at least the shop, he went into the kitchen and fixed a cup of cocoa before relaxing on the couch, the radio which he turned on when he came past, playing soft Christmas carols.

_'Now, all I need is to get a tree and get everything rearranged in the living room.'_ he thought then sighed. _'This will take a lot of work. Hopefully I can get Jou or Kaiser's help and get a tree soon before all the good ones are taken. With everyone rushing here and there for gifts, trees and decorations, I'll be lucky to get all the good stuff before it's sold out.'_ he thought once more, taking another sip of his cocoa and sinking more into the cushions, his mind now drifting off getting ready for Christmas and going to thinking of the mysterious skater which he is anticipating meeting tonight and learning of his name.

_'And maybe I can figure out why he goes out so late at night just to skate and how he possibly disappears in the gust of a breeze.'_

* * *

Zypher: And that's all for the first chapter. The song was Icicle by Tori Amos (don't own of course) and I'm always up for any suggestions for songs to use for this story. Hoped you all enjoyed and I'll get the next chapter up soon. See you later.


	2. Passage of Snowflakes

Zypher: I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter to this story. I thank you all for your lovely comments and I present to you another chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this one just as much.

* * *

Nocturne of Ice

Chapter 2

* * *

After working a little more with decorating more of the house and moving some of the furniture out the way for when he got the tree, he realized what time it was and decided to take a short nap so he wouldn't fall asleep when he got to the park later on tonight.

* * *

In another location, hidden away from civilization, a person sat it a chair, twirling a delicate snowflake in hand. He sighed softly and placed the flake down onto the desk sitting in front of him, thoughts running back to the boy he saw last night. _'He was the only one to have saw me. I wonder...'_ he thought. Another came into the room and looked over to him. "Hey, Yami. What are you thinking about?" The person asked. Yami looked up to him and shrugged.

"It's nothing, Aqua. Just a thought about someone." Yami said, flicking the snowflake away and it disappeared in a sparkling dust. Aqua nodded and sat down in another chair, blowing out a puff of cool air. "You know, I met the most interesting person today while I was at the mall. In all actuality, he looked like you." he spoke, turning his crimson gaze over to him.

Yami perked up with this bit of information. "Really? What did you do?" he asked. "Just helped him out with a burden. He was carrying a pile of bags twice his height and weight and I knew that if I left him alone, he would never get home before dark. So I helped him out and then left." he explained.

"Did you get a name at all?" he asked eagerly. But when Aqua shook his head, he sighed. "Man. I was hoping to get his name. Oh well, I'll get it tonight when I meet with him." Yami said and Aqua nodded. "So, planning anything else while we're here in the city?" he asked. "Don't know yet. All I want to do is meet the boy and give him something special for Christmas. We may just stay in the city with him instead of leaving." Yami spoke and Aqua nodded once more. "Well, I'll leave you to your business then." Aqua whispered as he stood and left out the room.

Yami watched him go before closing his eyes, leaning back in the chair and quietly thinking of a song to play for tonight.

* * *

"Ok, so are we set for tomorrow?" Yugi asked Kaiser. After taking his nap for a good two hours, he started preparing for heading out later, also making some time to call Jou's place but he wasn't home. Instead, Kaiser was there so he set up plans to meet with him tomorrow to get a tree and some decorations for it.

"Yeah, we're set. Me meet at the cafe around noon." Kaiser spoke through the line. Yugi gave a confirmation before they said their goodbyes and hung up. "Now, I got that taken care of. Lets hope I'll get a decent sized tree." Yugi said quietly to himself before he continued with his work and finished up decorating the living room and the kitchen just on time.

He looked up to the clock to see the time and squeaked with surprise as he saw the time and quickly got ready so he can get to the park. Once he was there, he spotted the other, surprisingly, not skating. He was sitting on the bench instead, eyes closed. Yugi walked over him quietly, standing a ways from him af if the slightest movement will make him disappear. "Um...hello. I'm Yugi Motou and I came to see you since you told me that if I come back tonight, you would give me your name." he said, rubbing at his arm lightly through his coat as he waited for an answer.

"Indeed I have, little Yugi." he spoke, standing up and looked to him with those captivating eyes. "You are lucky, you know. You have been the only one to have seen me here and with me, its pretty rare." he said as he walked over to Yugi and gently took his hand. "Come. Sit with me and talk." he said.

Yugi had a faint blush on his face but obliged, following him over to the bench and sat down beside him although he left a big space between them. "Now, as you must want to know so much, I am Yami and its been a pleasure to see you of all people to come and see me skate here in the park." he said, looking over to him although a little disappointed at how far Yugi sat from him.

_'Timid yet cute.'_ he thought, smiling. "The pleasure's mine, I guess." Yugi whispered, blush still on his face. It was silent for a moment before Yugi decided to pop the question that was buzzing in his mind. "Tell me, what are you? No normal person can disappear in a gust of wind like you do and why do you come out here to skate so late at night?" he asked. Yami was silent for a bit before he spoke.

"I can't tell you just yet but I can tell you this. The necklace your wear now is like a wishing charm. There are 24 gems in it in resemblance to the 24 days before Christmas Eve arrives. If you use them all before midnight on Christmas Eve, you will receive the greatest gift you can receive once the clock strikes twelve." Yami explained and once Yugi heard this, he looked down to the snowflake necklace, now spotting the ice white gems set in the silver snowflake charm.

"Are you really sure about this?" Yugi asked, looking up to him, seeing that he stood. "Yes, I'm absolutely sure or else my friend would have never given it to you. Such a gift like this is given only to those we can trust." he said as he started heading down towards the lake. Yugi hopped up from the bench and followed him. "Wait? You know that dragon who helped me yesterday? Please, can you tell me his name too?" he asked.

"No. I can't tell you. He will come and tell you himself in due time." Yami spoke before he stepped on the ice and glided off. Yugi stood when he reach the shoreline to the lake and watched as Yami skated with grace. Grace that he surely didn't have if he attempted to skate along the ice to follow Yami still.

Yami stopped and looked to him before chuckling and skated back over to him. "No need to fear the ice. Come." He skated back and little and watched him. Yugi looked to the ice warily before placing one foot down onto the slippery surface. Glad that he didn't slip from that alone, he tentatively moved onto the ice and tried to walk over to where Yami stood and nearly slipped doing so. He gasped as his foot slipped from underneath him but instead of taking the nasty fall, he was held up by a pair of arms and his head resting on a warm chest and he blushed more, knowing that Yami came to his aid.

"Don't want to fall now." he whispered, looking down to him before helping him stand up straight and turned so Yugi would face him. "How about this. I know you are deftly scared of falling and skating on the ice in general but I'll help you so you can join me whenever you wish." Yami said and Yugi nodded.

With a wave of his hand, Enya's Horizon started to play and Yami took hold of Yugi's hand and skated backwards a bit, bringing him along. Yugi stumbled, trying to follow. "How can you skate like this? I rather be using ice skates." Yugi said as he tried to follow along with Yami without falling and pulling them both down.

"I call it the magic of yuki. Believe in that and anything can be done." Yami explained before looking down to him with a smile. "If you rather do this the easy way, just make a wish." Yugi almost forgot about what he explained about the necklace and once they stop, Yami releasing his hands, he took the charm in his hand and made the wish. One of the gems disappeared like a flurry of tiny snowflakes and soon, the winds started up, bringing flurries of snow towards them. The winds surrounded Yugi and he closed his eyes feeling the snow encompass his mind with the knowledge that Yami knew of skating.

The winds soon died down and he opened his eyes once more to see Yami smiling down to him. He held out his hand, still smiling down to him. "Shall we?" Yugi nodded, placing the charm back within his coat and took Yami's gloved hand and soon, they were skating along the ice to the silent yet gentle melody.

Soon, Yugi started to yawn and Yami saw this. He chuckled softly and stopped, bring Yugi to a halt as well. "Guess our time is short. You are getting tired." Yami said. "Rest now and we shall meet again tomorrow night." Yugi nodded and soon fell asleep, the cool breeze blowing by them. Before he fell to true sleep, he felt as if he was being taken out of Yami's arms and carried back home on invisible yet soft wings.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see he was back home, in his room and dressed in his pjs. _'But how? I never walked back home and Yami doesn't know where I live. So how?'_ he thought then looked at the time and gasped when he saw it was 12:30 pm. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" he said as he hopped out of bed and got ready as fast as possible before running out the shop and towards the cafe.

Kaiser looked up when he saw the panting teen enter the cae and smiled as he stood from the table. "For a second I thought you wasn't going to come but luckily I decided to wait just in case you came late." Kaiser said as he walked over to him. "Glad you did wait. Now let's hurry or else we may miss all the good trees." Yugi said and Kaiser nodded with a chuckled as the left the cafe, got into Kaiser and Jou's shared car and left for the Christmas Tree Emporium.

* * *

Yugi was disappointed. He hoped that he would make it on time but luck wasn't on his side. All that were left were trees that were too big to fit in the living room and little children trees that were a head shorter than him. Kaiser patted his shoulder in comfort. "Sorry, Yugi." he whispered.

"It's ok. Since the only tree I can get is this, best make the most of it. Getting a little tree is better than not getting one at all. By the time we get to any other places, they'll probably be sold out too." Yugi said as he picked the best looking one and paid for it. Kaiser carried it to the car and placed it into the back before driving Yugi home and helping him set up the tree.

"You may not have got the best tree but at least you did good with the decorations." Kaiser said and Yugi thanked him before he left. Once he was gone, Yugi headed up into the attic and looked for the box of tree decorations and looked inside for something to match with the theme of the other decorations around the house.

"Come on, we got to have something blue and silver." he whispered as he dug through the box. But after a while, he didn't find a thing and sighed, closing the box. "Great, I have to go back out and get some more decorations. But by now, everything will be sold out." Yugi said as he headed back downstairs and into his room, lying down on his bed.

"Oh, I wish I had matching decorations for the tree and I wish I could've gotten a better tree." Yugi whispered before getting more comfortable and was soon asleep, never seeing two more gems disappear from his charm. A flurry of snow came in from nowhere and gathered into the living room before revealing Yami and Aqua. Aqua looked around with a smile. "He really is into the Christmas spirit." Yami nodded before looking down to the small tree with disdain. "This won't do. Come on, Aqua. We have some work to do." Aqua nodded and soon, they got to work with the two wishes Yugi asked for.

* * *

Later in the day, Yugi woke up to soft Christmas music playing downstairs and he rubbed his eyes as he stood up and headed downstairs. He gasped as he looked at the living room. Instead of the mini tree he had brought today, there in the corner stood an elaborate and good sized tree with various blue and silver decorations adorning each branch. Milk and sugar cookies were left on the small table along with another silver envelope. He walked over and sat down on the couch, picking up the envelope and opened it.

_Yugi,_

_We heard your wish and saw your dilemma so we helped out by bringing just what you wanted. Only 21 more wishes left. Use them wisely, little one._

_Yami_

Yugi smiled happily and looked outside, seeing some snow flurries outside. "Thanks, Yami. If only there's was a way how I can repay you." Yugi whispered before he took the plate of cookies and started to eat, admiring Yami and Aqua's work.

From outside, Yami smiled. "Your company is payment enough." he said before he left in the wisp of the snow filled wind.

* * *

Zypher: And that all for the second chapter. Hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you soon.


	3. Melodic Suite

Zypher: Hi all and welcome to another chapter to Nocturne of Ice. Glad you all enjoy it so much so here's another for you wonderful people who take the time out of their daily things to come read my stories.

* * *

Nocturne of Ice

Chapter 3

* * *

The next day, all his friends once again came to meet at the cafe and Yugi told them about his meeting with Yami. "He sounds nice. It's too bad we can't meet him in person." Diamond said. "Yeah, if I could, I would wish for that." Yugi said, knowing in truth that he could but wouldn't know if Yami would want to meet with his friends. _'Maybe I can ask when I meet him tonight.'_ Yugi thought as he talked with his friends more before they left around noon to do some Christmas shopping for gifts to give to each other.

* * *

After they were done, Yugi walked back home with a happy smile. He walked back into the shop and then sighed as he looked to the still filled shelves of games and toys. _'Normally I would sell all this stuff but I couldn't deal with all the customers and little children alone. I would need help but my friends are already busy with things to do and same with me so I couldn't even open the shop anyways.'_ He sighed again as he headed into the house portion. _'I wish I could get some help. That will make things a lot easier.'_ he thought, never noticing another gem disappearing from the charm.

He was in the kitchen when Yami and Aqua appeared once more. "Shall we?" Aqua spoke. "Lets." Yami said and opened the shop up while Aqua used some of his magic to bring up another register. In the kitchen, Yugi was getting himself a glass of juice when he heard the happy squeals of children and the rustling of wrapping paper. _'And it sounds like its coming from the shop. But I never opened it.'_ he thought as he placed the glass down and walked briskly toward the shop door. When he entered inside, he was surprised not only at the amount of customers but who was working at the registers.

"Yami? What are you doing here?" he asked. Yami turned back to him and smiled. "We came to help. You wanted help and now you have it." he said. "But I didn't..." Yugi started but then remembered the charm and looked to it, seeing another gem was missing, leaving only twenty left. _'My wish.'_ He looked back to them as they busied themselves with the many people at the registers. "I made that wish but why did you come to help me? I wasn't really expecting you two to come." Yugi stated. "Yes, but you didn't designate who you wanted help from and since we heard it, we came to help. Just like your last wish."

"Really?" he asked. _'So they gave me a tree and the decorations I needed. And from how it looks now, they don't mind helping me. Even if it means pulling them from something important.'_ he thought then smiled warmly. "Thanks so much for the help. I hate to leave the game shop closed but I could never handle as many customers at one time like this but I'm glad you came to help." Yugi said. Yami smiled back to him as he wrapped another package of cards. "We're glad to help you out, little one and no matter what, just wish for it and we'll be there to help." he said as he handed to present to the woman and gave her the change.

Yugi smiled to them, glad for their help and moved to the counter to help with wrapping the presents and collect the money from eager customers and children alike.

* * *

Once they were done with the holiday rush, Yugi invited them for some hot chocolate and cookies. With nothing else to do for today, they were happy to oblige. They sat down on the couch while Yugi went to fetch the snacks. "Think we should add more to his home?" Aqua asked softly. "Sure. We will make his Christmas the best he'll ever have." Yami said as they stood and with a wave of their hands, small blue and silver snowflake decorations hung from his roof while a sprig of mistletoe hung from the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"Should we put that little sprig into use now?" Aqua questioned and Yami shook his head. "Not yet. We'll get our winter kiss from him but not just yet." Yami said and Aqua nodded as Yugi walked out from the kitchen with the tray in hand and sat it down on the table, handing a mug to Yami and Aqua before they started to chat softly.

As it ws getting dark, Yami and Aqua decided it was time to leave. "Oh, wait! Before you go!" Yugi called, running to them before they could leave out the door. They turned back to look to him. "Yes?" Aqua questioned. "May I ask for your name? I never did get it that day you helped me out." Yugi said.

"Ah, yes. My name is Aqua, little one. Don't forget it." he said, smiling to him and Yugi nodded. "I won't forget." he said before watching them leave out the door and waved to them before he covered his eyes as the wind picked up, bringing up snow flurries in its wake and they were gone.

He uncovered his eyes and looked to the spot where they once stood. _'Hopefully one day they will tell me what they are.' _he thought as he left back into the shop, locking the door behind him and dimming the lights. He gave a yawn as he put the empty dishes away and started up the stairs, never seeing the glimmering mistletoe hanging from the kitchen doorway.

* * *

The next day, he spent the day with his friends at the mall, picking out various gifts for the family before they split up and Yugi walked with Ryou and Diamond to find gifts for the others. "Hmm, what would Jou and Kaiser like?" Ryou questioned as they looked through a video game store. "Something with fighting in it, I guess." Yugi said, looking at the various games.

"Now that I think about it, does Jou and Kaiser even have a game system?" Diamond asked, looking over to Yugi. "You know, I don't think they do." Yugi said then looked down to his charm._ 'I wish I knew if Jou and Kaiser have some sort of game system.'_ Another gem disappeared and in his mind's eyes, he saw that Jou nor Kaiser had no game system to play games.

"They don't. We should get them one." Yugi said, looking to Ryou and Diamond. "We should but I don't think we have the money to get them a system and a game that they could play with it." Ryou said as he counted the money he had. "Same here. We do have enough to combine our money to get them a game system and that's it." Diamond stated. Yugi thought about it before nodding. "Go ahead and get a game system. I have something in mind." Yugi said and they looked to him. "Are you sure?" Diamond asked.

He nodded. "I'm sure."

She nodded as well and they both went up to the counter, looking at the various systems and wondering which one they should get. _'This looks difficult and I know they wouldn't want to make Jou or Kaiser disappointed in which on they get.' _Yugi thought and gripped the charm. _'I wish to know what kind of system Jou and Kaiser always wanted.'_ Another image came to mind and he nodded silently to himself before walking over to Ryou and Diamond's side and pointed out a choice to them.

Once they purchased the system, they left out the shop to meet up with Jou and Kaiser at the food court. After grabbing something to eat, courtesy of Yugi who still had a little money after his purchases, they all left to head back home themselves. "Yugi, we promise we'll get you a gift soon." Ryou said and Yugi nodded as he watched them leave the other way and he was off towards his own home as well.

From above, Aqua watched him with a small smile._ 'He should know that he doesn't need to always wish for something so simple. He can easily use those wishes to purchase anything his heart desires.'_ he thought before he flew ahead of him, landing on his porch and waited for him.

When Yugi got there, he was surprised to see him waiting for him. "Hello, little one. Happy to see me?" he questioned. "Yes, very happy and very surprised. I didn't know you was going to come for a visit." Aqua chuckled and walked in behind Yugi after he opened the door and went to lean against the glass counter. "Well, I came here to tell you one particular thing about your wishes. You know if you don't have the money to purchase anything, you can always make a wish and you'll get it. Same if you're short on money." Aqua said.

"Really? But wouldn't that be stealing and counterfeiting?" Yugi questioned. "No, of course not. These wishes are as pure as the snow itself. If you ever wish for some sort of object you see in a store, it will still be there and with each piece of yen you wish for, it will be as if it came from the mint itself." Aqua stated and Yugi nodded.

"That's great. Now I can really help my friends with their Christmas shopping when they need it." Yugi said happily then took hold of the charm as he walked into the living portion of the shop and towards the kitchen, never noticing that Aqua was following behind him.

He was about to enter the kitchen when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Yugi, look up." he whispered. Yugi did so and eeped softly when he saw the sprig above them. "W-when did that get up there?" Yugi asked. "We put it there yesterday when we added some more to the house. Since the first time we laid our eyes on you, we knew there was something special about you." Aqua placed a hand over his cheek and rubbed it softly. "Something that draws us to you." He lifted Yugi's head to face him and place a short yet deep kiss upon plaint lips and Yugi blushed softly but responded slightly.

They sat there for a minute or so before Aqua pulled away and nuzzled him lightly. "There is oh so much I want to tell you but I don't want to ruin the surprise so I will tell you this, use those wishes to help out your friends. You now have the power to make everyone's Christmas a merry one this year. Also, come to the lake tonight. Yami wants to skate with you again." Aqua said and Yugi nodded.

He gave him another kiss before he walked out, disappearing in a flurry of snow. Yugi looked down to the charn and to the 17 gems he had left. _'Don't worry, Aqua. Now that you told me that I can do more than I thought with these wishes, I will not only give my friends the best Christmas they ever had but give the same for you and Yami as well. I may not know what you are yet but I hope that soon, you will tell me.'_ Yugi thought as he continued on his way into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of juice and headed upstairs to his room.

* * *

Later that night, Yugi bundled up before heading out into the cool winter night towards the park. He heard the soft strums of a harp as he got closer and once he got to the lake, He saw Yami skating silently but the interesting thing was the unusual instrument that was there, sitting in the snow which is also where the beautiful music was coming from. He walked out and looked to Yami, entranced as he watched him skate. He stopped and looked over to Yugi, smiling and made his way over to the share where he stood.

"Good evening, little one. Glad you could make it." he said as he held out his hand to the smaller teen. Yugi took it with and smile and he was pulled along with Yami across the icy surface. He turned his gaze back to the instrument that still played and then up to Yami. "Yami, what's that? " he asked, pointing over to the instrument with his free hand.

"It's called the Aqua Harp. It's a magical instrument that uses two water droplets to play. See." Yugi looked closer and in the light of the moon, he saw the two shining droplets that, surprisingly, weren't frozen by the cold atmosphere, running over the strings like the skilled fingers of an actual harp player.

"Not only that but it also doubles as a flute, a violin and chimes, all combined together to create this harmonious melody." he continued and Yugi nodded, smiling up to him. "It sounds beautiful." Yugi said and Yami nodded. "Yes, but not as beautiful as you." he whispered, making Yugi blush softly as they continued to skate along the ice until Yugi started getting tired once more. They stopped and again, Yugi was taken home on soft wings, a whispered goodbye coming from Yami as the final note was played on the Aqua Harp. In the midst of sleep, he completely forgotten about the question that he wanted to ask Yami.

* * *

Zypher: Ok, that shall be all for now and me don't own the Aqua Harp idea. This is another song from a CD I remembered called Animusic. If you never heard of it before, look it up in YouTube and you'll be able to hear this song along with various others. The only other song from the Animusic series (so far, there are two CDs/DVDs (for the animation that goes with these songs) of this) that I will use is called Resonant Chamber which you can find under Animusic 2.

I tell you, some are very good songs, especially these two and you'll probably love them as well if you do go and listen to them. But enough of my ramblings. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you soon.


	4. Resonant Peace

Zypher: Hello again and welcome to another chapter to Nocturne of Ice. Glad you all loved the last chapter so please enjoy this one as well.

* * *

Nocturne of Ice

Chapter 4

* * *

A yawn erupted from soft lips as Yugi woke up to the cloudy morning. He rubbed at his eyes as he looked to the window and the smiled happily, jumping up and running over to the window. Outside, there was a gentle fall of snow from the skies, covering the old snow with a new blanket of soft, white snow. _'More snow! I'm so happy! We're really going to have a white Christmas this year!'_ he thought as he bounced out the room to get washed up and dressed. After he was done there, he headed downstairs to get something to eat.

Just as he was finishing up his bowl of cereal, the phone rang and he quickly placed his bowl into the sink before bounding over to the phone. "Moshi moshi. Yugi speaking."

/Hey, Yugi. Glad I caught you. Mind helping me and Kaiser find something for Ryou and Diamond today?/ Jou questioned over the line.

"Sure. I'll help." Yugi said, smiling softly.

/Great! We'll come pick you up in a few minutes./ Yugi nodded and they said their goodbyes before hanging up and Yugi left the room to get ready since it won't be long before Jou and Kaiser come.

* * *

They arrived ten minutes later and Yugi climbed into the back seat, removing his gloves and scarf once he was in the warm interior of the car. Kaiser turned to him and grinned. "Glad you could come. For as long as we've been friends, we never did figure out anything that Ryou and Diamond found interesting." he said as Jou started the car. "Well, from what I know, they really enjoy tabletop games like the Monster World rpg. Maybe we can find something from that or a new tabletop game that they'll enjoy." Yugi said as the car started towards its destination.

Once they reached the mall, Jou found a parking spot, although it took a good few minutes because of it being overcrowded, and they headed inside. "Hopefully we can find something. Who knows if everything is sold out by now if not for the meager gifts." Jou said as they headed over to a game store that sells tabletop games. _'Maybe while I'm helping them out, I could ask if Yami and Aqua won't mind doing some sales for me in the shop again today.'_ Yugi thought and made the wish, another gem disappearing on the charm.

* * *

At the shop, a gust of wind blew by before Yami and Aqua appeared, their arrival invisible to those around them. "Glad he asked us again for our help. I just want to do everything I can to make him happy this year." Aqua said as Yami morphed a key from a shard of ice and entered the shop.

"I know, Aqua. So do I and we will grant him that much." Yami said as he walked over to open the registers while Aqua headed into the back to look for any other shipments that Yugi may have brought in. After getting everything restocked, they opened the shop. Aqua took a quick glance to Yami and whispered something.

"Hide your wings. You don't need any of the smaller children knowing that you're a Christmas angel." Yami flapped his wings once before tucking them away, a single, solitary, snow white feather falling upon the floor.

* * *

After scrambling to get the last tabletop board game in the shop along with a few things for each other without them noticing, they left out and were on their way back to the game shop to drop Yugi off. Once they were there, Jou came to a stop and smiled to Yugi in the rear view mirror.

"Thanks for your help, Yugi. If you didn't come, who knows what we would've gotten that they probably wouldn't like." Jou said as Yugi opened the door and exited out of the car. "I'm sure you two would've came up with something that they would've liked since we're all friends. No matter how small the gift is, it will mean a lot." Yugi said, smiling to them and Jou chuckled before nodding.

"Yeah, you do strike a point there but I still want to get something they liked either way. Again, thanks for the help." Jou said before they drove off, Yugi watching as they left before heading inside to another bustling crowd purchasing gifts. He squeezed through the huge mass of people, reaching the counter and smiled to Yami and Aqua. "I'm so grateful you two could come and help again." Yugi said as he went into the house portion of the shop to put away his things and remove his coat, boots, scarf, hat and gloves before coming back out to help them.

"You know we don't mind helping you out. Just give us the word and we'll come." Aqua said as he handed another gift to the woman that was waiting. a thought popped back into mind and Yugi looked to Yami. "Oh yeah. I nearly forgot. I meant to ask you this last night but I must've forgotten." Yugi said. Yami looked down to him curiously.

"And what would that be, little one?" he asked. "Well, I have told my friends a little about you two and I thought that it might be nice for you two to come and meet them one day but I didn't know what you or Aqua would think, especially if I made it as a wish." Yugi explained them looked down after handing the present to the teenage boy who was waiting for his order.

"But it's ok. You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand."

Yami frowned, hearing a hint of sadness in his voice and looking over to Aqua, he nodded and they switched their spots, Yami moving to kneel down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, Yugi. We'll be happy to meet your friends." Yami said and Yugi looked up to him. "Really? You two wouldn't mind?" he questioned.

"We don't mind in the slightest. We would love to see those that watch over you with brotherly or sisterly affection." Yami said with a smile. Yugi smiled back and nodded before standing once more and with Yami's help, finished up wrapping and handing out gift orders to each customer until there was none left.

Aqua went to close up while Yugi and Yami sat in the kitchen, sipping some tea. "So, when will you two be able to come?" he asked, looking to Yami. "Whenever you wish us to come. Just make the wish before you meet with your friends and we'll be there to accompany you." Yami answered.

Yugi nodded and finished up his cup just as Aqua walked in. "Well, we should be getting back home. We'll see you again soon, Yugi." Aqua said and Yami gave a nod as he too finished up his cup and stood, placing it into the sink before he and Aqua left the shop and soon in a gust of wind and snow.

Yugi stood and placed his cup into he sink as well before heading out into the shop to check the stocks when he spotted something white on the floor. He picked it up gently and saw it was a feather. A feather much larger than any bird in Domino._ 'I wonder where this came from.'_ he thought as he fingered the feather gently, marveled at its softness and smiled gently.

_'This almost feels like the thing that brings me back home every night when I get too tired to stay with Yami longer.' _he thought once more as he tucked the feather away safely before going about his business, checking the stocks of everything around the store and taking leftover wrapping paper and ribbons and heading back into the sitting room.

"Now, time to wrap up some of my own gifts." Yugi said as he got up once more to grab the various gifts he gotten and started to wrap them up. As he got done with Ryou's, he reached over to pick up Jou's but didn't find it in the mass of bags littering the floor beside him. He looked to them worriedly, shuffling through the bags but there was no sign of the game. "Oh no. How could I have lost it?" he whispered to himself as he stood and started to look high and low for Jou's gift but couldn't find it nowhere.

"It must've gotten lost on the way home. Oh, how could this have happened." He whispered then sighed softly, looking down, thinking that by the time he got to the store to purchase another, they would be all gone since it was a very popular game. He then perked up when he remembered something and smiled brightly. "Oh wait! That's right!" He looked down to the charm with a happy smile. "I can wish for another copy!" he exclaimed as he took hold of the charm and made the wish for the game.

A simple snowflake floated down gently into the room and Yugi watched it quietly before holding out his hands. Just as it was ready to touch the palms of his hands, it morphed into the game Yugi gotten for Jou and he smiled as he wrapped it up, placing a tag on it.

"There. At least I'm glad for that. I don't know what I'll do if I didn't have this charm." He gave a small smile as he stood, gathering the presents and went to the tree to place them under the tiny branches. after completing that, he headed upstairs to his room and lie down on the bed, ready to relax.

He pulled out the feather once more and stroke the soft item with a calm smile. He twirled the feather in his fingers before he gave a yawn and placed it onto his side table as he got more comfortable under the warm blankets on his bed that shielded him from the cool air of his room.

_'Now that I wonder, I wish I knew what Yami and Aqua would like for Christmas. They've been so helpful to me and the least I can do is give them something as well.'_ Yugi thought before his mind let his body succumb to the haze of sleep. From outside, a breeze blew by, whispering the answer to Yugi's wish as another gem disappeared from the charm, leaving only 14 left.

_It is your heart, small one..._

* * *

Zypher: And that shall be all for today. Hopefully I will be able to get ast least one chapter out every one to two days since Christmas is well on its way and I hope to get this (along with a Malik birthday one shot which shall be up next weekend) done right on Christmas day. Hoped you all enjoyed and I shall see you soon.


	5. Adagio of Yuki

Zypher: Hi hi everyone. Welcome to another wonderful chapter of Nocturne of Ice. Glad you enjoy the last chapter and enjoy this one as well. Also, I have a little proposition for you all which I'll tell you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Nocturne of Ice

Chapter 5

* * *

The next morning, Yugi gave a soft yawn as he rubbed his eyes and stood. He walked down the hall into the bathroom and washed up before putting on some clothes for the day, thinking about spending the day to walk around the city and look at the various decorations.

As he was wiping his face clean of the droplets of water, he looked into the mirror and saw something peculiar. "Hey, I thought I only made two wishes yesterday. I should have only 15 gems left on my charm." he whispered as he looked to it then another thought occurred to him.

_'That's right. I made a wish to know what Yami and Aqua would like for Christmas. But I guess I made it just before I went to sleep so I didn't hear it.'_ He sighed softly, wishing that he had the chance to hear what they could want but guessing he would just have to find out for himself.

"But maybe I can find something nice to give them while I'm out either way." Yugi said to himself and smiled as he let the charm rest back in its place on his chest before leaving out the bathroom. Before leaving the shop, he went to restock anything that was low and once that was done, he headed to the door, placing on his coat, scarf and gloves before he tugged on his boots.

"I want Yami and Aqua to help out again but I don't want to waste a wish by wishing for them to come help out. Maybe there's a way how I could contact them without having to wish for it."

"There is a way, small one." A voice spoke and he looked up quickly to see Aqua standing in front of him. "Oh! You heard me. I didn't know you were there." Yugi stand as he stood up, smiling to him. Aqua smiled back as well. "Like I said, there is an easier way to contact us whenever you need us. Just wish for a mind link to Yami and I and then you'll be able to call for us through your mind." he spoke.

"Really?" Aqua nodded and Yugi nodded as well as he closed his eyes and made the wish, making another gem disappear from the charm and he felt the magic do its work and soon, his mind felt as if it was working on three different wavelengths, one for his own personal thoughts, one for Yami and one for Aqua.

/Can you hear me?/ Aqua voice floated through his mind and Yugi nodded. Aqua smiled again and patted his head. /Good. Now you can call us whenever you need us without using up your wishes. Now to call Yami, just think on his wavelength of his mind and ask him to come. If you still need a little help with learning how to call for either of us without making mistakes, just make the wish./ Aqua explained and Yugi nodded as he tried calling to Yami and ask for his help. Luckily, he was able to get it right the first time and soon, Yami was there, smiling down to him.

"I'm guessing Aqua told you to make a wish to have a mind link so you can call us without using all your wishes." Yugi nodded, a slight blush on his face and Yami chuckled before nodding. "That's good. I would hate for you to use up all you wishes just to call on us when you can probably use them for more important things." Yami said before patting Yugi's shoulders and leading him over to the door. "Now you go ahead and go on with your business. We'll handle everything here." he said and Yugi nodded.

"If you need any more wrapping paper or ribbons, they're in the back." They nodded and waved to him as he walked down the street towards the city.

* * *

Yugi smiled as he traveled down the street, listening to the many stores playing various Christmas carols, admiring the decoration in the windows and the bright, colorful lights bordering the doors. At the park, he saw in the center the giant decorated tree that was always there during the month of December. He saw some of the children playing happily in the park.

All but one.

He frowned as he spotted a small girl sitting under a snow covered tree. Her clothes were mere rags, only a small coat protecting her from the cold but he knew that alone wasn't enough to keep her from getting a cold or even hypothermia.

In her arms was a small stuffed bear but even that was in rags but she still held it close as if it was her only friend. He couldn't bear to see a small girl out in the snow with only rags for clothes so he crossed the street into the park and over to the little girl. "Hello there. What are you doing out in the cold?" he asked. she looked up, sniffling slightly.

"I-I have no home. Me an' Teddy stay here in the park in a small place not far from here." she whispered, shivering as a gust of wind brushed by. Yugi felt sad to hear this and took hold of the charm, making a wish and soon, she was wearing warmer clothing and a thicker coat with gloves, a scarf, boots and a hat designed to look like cat ears.

She was amazed at seeing her clothes change right before her eyes before looking up to Yugi. "Wow. Thanks, mister." she said happily as she stood. "No need to call me mister. Just call me Yugi." he said, smiling down to her. She nodded eagerly before looking down to the still tattered stuffed bear. "Yugi-san, can you fix my bear too?" she asked, holding the bear up to him.

He nodded and took the bear from her hands and made a quiet wish, another gem disappearing from the charm. The wind started to blow once more, flurries of snow wrapping around the bear to the point where no one could see what was happening. Soon, the wind die down and in Yugi's hands sat her bear, brand new and a beautiful white ribbon tied around its neck.

The girl squealed happily with delight as she took the bear when Yugi handed it back to her and she ran over, giving Yugi a hug. "Thank you so much, Yugi-san! I will never forget this!" she said. "No problem. If you want to see me again, just come to the Kame Game Shop and you'll find me there." he said.

She nodded again and hugged the bear close, starting to walk away from him before stopping, turning back to him. "I have a question. Are you a magician or something?" she asked and he shook his head. "No. I make wishes using this special charm that a friend gave to me. Maybe he's a magician but all I know is that I'm happy to have this or else I would've been able to help you." he said and she smiled again.

"Tell your friend thank you for me."

He nodded. "I will. And tell me this. Do you have a name?" Yugi asked. She nodded. "I'm Vita." she said and Yugi nodded once more. "You take care of yourself, Vita, and remember to visit." Yugi said. "I will." After she said that, she waved to him and started walking off. He held the charm and closed his eyes.

_'Please hear my wish. I wish for Vita to have a better home wherever she lives with food, clothes, a bed and a place to wash up.'_ he thought as another gem disappeared and her tiny home was now transformed into a much bigger home that looked like a realistic and extravagant dollhouse made just for her.

Once she was gone, the other children, who spotted Yugi renewing Vita's old bear, ran over, asking if they could give them something as well. There was four in total and Yugi gladly gave each child a gift. Once the children ran off with their gifts, delighted to have them, he counted the gems on his charm. "Only 6 left. Better make sure to put them to use. All I know is that I want my last wish to be to give Yami and Aqua a good gift." Yugi said before he started making his way back to the shop.

* * *

When he reached the shop, there was less people compared to the last two days as he walked in and smiled to Yami and Aqua. "Hi, Yami. Hi Aqua. How are you doing?" he asked as he headed into the house to remove his winter clothing before coming back out to help them with the last few customers.

"We're doing fine. How was your walk?" Yami asked. "It was alright. Helped out a little girl that was homeless and gave her a place to live, food to eat and better clothes since she was in rags. Hopefully one day, she will find parents who can take care of her." Yugi said.

"That was sweet of you, Yugi. You are like a Christmas angel, granting children their wishes and helping wherever you can." Aqua said and Yugi laughed lightly. "I don't really think so. You were the one to give me this charm. I think you're the real Christmas angel. Especially to me." Yugi said.

Aqua chuckled softly, knowing that Yugi didn't know that what he said was true. "Perhaps I am, little one. Perhaps I am."

* * *

After cleaning up, Yami and Aqua left again, promising to meet with him at the lake later on tonight. When they were gone, Yugi decided to clean up and also make up plans for the Christmas party he decided on hosting. _'Let's see. My friends may be the only one coming. Maybe Vita if I see her again.'_ he thought as he made his bed, his radio playing Deck the Halls as he did so. "Maybe Yami and Aqua will like to come. I should ask them." he whispered to himself as he activate his mind link with Yami.

/Yami...?/

/Yes, little one?/ Yami's voice called.

/Well, I was thinking of hosting a Christmas party. Would you and Aqua like to come?/ he asked.

/We'll be happy to join your Christmas party. And hopefully you haven't forgotten to make sure you have your wishes done by Christmas eve or else you won't get the gift of your heart./ Yami spoke.

/Don't worry, I haven't forgotten./ Yugi said with a mental smile. /See you tonight./

/See you, little one./ The mind link shut and Yugi finished fluffing up the pillows on his bed. "There." He gave another smile and left the room, his thoughts revolving around making some cookies for Yami and Aqua.

* * *

Later that night, Yugi was on his way to the lake, a bag in his hands that held the decorated sugar cookies. Once he reached the lake, another instrument sat on the snow that played various string instruments from the guitar to the koto, bringing another wonderful melody to listen to. Aqua was already skating, doing various tricks as he glided along the ice.

Yami was sitting on the bench, waving to him when he saw him walking in. "Hello, Yugi. Glad you could make it." Yami said as he stood and walked over to him. Yugi smiled and fidled with the bag in his hand which Yami spotted.

"Brought something for us?" he questioned and Yugi nodded, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Yeah. I thought it would be nice to make some cookies for you and Aqua." Yugi said, hold the bag to him and Yami thanked him as he took the bag. He took a cookie and bit into it, giving a hum of appreciation.

"You make the best Christmas cookies, Yugi. I know many love these cookies. Am I right?" he questioned as he walked over to the bench once more. "Yeah. My friends and jii-chan love them." Yugi said as he followed, sitting on the bench next to him.

"Speaking of which, where is your jii-chan? Aqua and I never saw him around at all." Yami said. "Well, he's out on an excavation but he should be back before Christmas." Yugi said. "Ah, that explains it." Aqua said, walking over to them and taking another cookie from the bag. While they ate, Yugi looked over to the instrument.

"So, what instrument do you have this time?" he asked. "Well, it doesn't have a name but it comes from a place called Resonant Chamber. The song itself be best called the same." Aqua explained as he took another bite of the tree-shaped cookie.

Yugi nodded and sat back, listening as the instrument played the soft melody, sharing the cookies with the other two until the bag was empty. Yugi stood and went to throw the bag away while Yami and Aqua headed over to the lake.

After he tossed the bag away, he headed over to the lake as well, watching as they skate before Yami came over to him, holding out a hand. "Would you like to join me?" he asked. Yugi smiled and nodded, taking his hand and was pulled along the ice with Yami, both dancing to the sounds of the instrument as it continued to play.

It got later and Yugi soon got tired, yawning to prove such. Yami stopped and looked down to him. "Ready to head home, little one?" Yugi nodded. "Oyasumi." he whispered. Yami leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, causing a small blush to dust his cheeks. "Oyasumi, my little angel." Yami whispered back before Yugi was lifted from his arms and Yugi was still awake long enough to see them disappear once more in a flurry of snow.

* * *

Zypher: Whoo, took me long enough but it was worth it to get another nice, long chapter out. Now, as for my proposition. I've been watching some episodes of Cardcaptor Sakura since it's been a while since I've seen it. While watching it, another story idea came to mind but I'm nto going to do anything except for write the chapters.

But what I want to know from you readers is if you would like to see the Cardcaptor Sakura/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. If you do, say so in your reviews and I'll get back to work on it but it probably won't be up til next month. If not, then I might not worry about it but still continue it until I think about putting it up in the future. But as always, hoped you all enjoyed and I shall see you soon with another chapter.


	6. Night of Song

Zypher: Hi hi everyone! I'm so happy for all the comments you've given me for the last chapter and also for your vote on the crossover which shall be up next month. So now, here's another chapter for you. Enjoy.

Note: Don't own song used in chapter. Easy as that.

* * *

Nocturne of Ice

Chapter 6

* * *

_'Another day, another chance to think of what to get for Yami and Aqua while planning out my Christmas party. Actually, I need to call jii-chan and see if he'll make it.'_ Was Yugi's first thought as he woke up that morning. He got out of bed and went to wash up before heading downstairs and over to the phone, calling the number his jii-chan left for him so that he could reach him.

/Moshi moshi. Mutou speaking./

"Jii-chan, it's me." Yugi said and there was a chuckle from the other side of the line.

/Ah, Yugi, my boy. How have you been?/ he asked.

"I've been fine. Anyway, I called to ask if its ok if I can hold a Christmas party with my friends at the shop."

/But of course. You deserve it./ There was a sigh at the other end and Yugi started to worry. "Is something wrong, jii-chan?" he asked. Another sigh was heard before the older man spoke.

/Yes...because of the chances of another snowstorm coming on the plane pathway home, I won't be able to make it back for Christmas./ he said and Yugi's eyes filled with sadness. "Jii-chan...it won't be a great Christmas without you." he whispered. /I know. I know. If I could, I would try and make it back now but all planes will be delayed until the way is cleared./

Yugi sighed softly and nodded. "Ok, jii-chan. I'll see you when you get back then." They said their goodbyes and Yugi hung up the phone. _'I was hoping he was going to make it but I guess he can't this year.'_ he thought then headed into the kitchen, disheartened. He never knew that his depressed feelings made their way through the links to Yami and Aqua.

* * *

Yami looked up when he felt Yugi's emotions through the link and started to become worried. _'What could bring such sorrow to him?'_ he wondered and quickly disappeared, appearing into the shop. "Yugi? Yugi, are you home?" he called as he walked into the living room. Yugi looked up when he heard Yami's voice and wondered what could've brought him here. "I'm in the kitchen!" he called back. Yami soon walked in and smiled to him. "Morning, Yugi. Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Yugi questioned as the other went to sit in another chair.

"I felt some depression from your side of the link and I'm sure Aqua has too. Are you sure nothing is bothering you?" he asked again. "Oh, you felt that. I didn't mean for you to feel my depression. It was just something that happened." Yugi explained. "Would you like to tell me? I'm sure it will make you feel better." Yugi was silent for a moment before nodding and telling Yami about how his grandfather couldn't make it for Christmas. "Oh, that is depressing. But you know, you could make a wish and he'll be back before you know it."

"I know but I don't want to pull him from his work. Who knows if its important." Yugi said. Yami nodded in agreement but still knew that it wouldn't be Christmas for the other without the entire family there. "Well, to take you mind from this, shall we go and meet with your friends if you were planning on doing so." Yami suggested and Yugi nodded. "Sure. I'm sure you wanted to meet with them most of all." Yugi said, a happy smile on his face and Yami was glad to see it again.

* * *

After calling his friends to meet him at the cafe, Yami and Yugi left and made their way there. "Oh yeah. I better call Aqua." Yugi spoke and sent a call through Aqua's link and soon, the other was there. "Are you alright, Yugi? I felt sadness from you but I couldn't make it since I was busy." Aqua said. "It's alright now. I'm ok. Just called so you can come with us to meet with my friends." Yugi said. "Ah yes. I surely would not want to miss that. Shall we." Yugi nodded and they were soon on their way once more.

Another minute or so and they were at the cafe. Through the window, you could see Jou, Diamond, Kaiser and Ryou sitting at the table, Diamond holding a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. Yami took a quick glance to them and then smiled down to Yugi. "I do believe they are nice friends." Yugi nodded with a smile as they walked inside. "The bestest friends I could ever get. And now, I have you two." he spoke as he waved to them. Ryou looked up and smiled, waving to him. "Hey, Yugi!" he called.

They walked over to the table and the others looked up to Yami and Aqua. "Yugi, who're they?" Jou questioned. "They're Yami and Aqua. Yami was the one I met when I was at the lake that night." Yugi said. "Really." Jou looked to Yami, scrutinizing him intensely before smiling and holding a hand out to him. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Jounouchi but you can call me Jou!" he said with a grin. Yami smiled and nodded. "It's nice to meet you all. I can see why Yugi chose you all as his friends." Yami said as they sat down at the table.

They conversed with one another, Yami and Aqua answering all questiones asked except for those that were too personal for them to reveal just yet. After spending a while longer in the cafe, they decided to walk their own ways, promising to meet up again another time. Yugi walked to the park with Yami and Aqua, planning to spend a quiet time there when he heard a tiny voice call to him. He looked up and spotted Vita running towards him. He smiled and waved to the little girl before holding his arms open as the girl gave him and leaping hug.

"Hello, Yugi-kun! I'm happy to see you again!" Vita said happily. "I'm glad to see you too, Vita." he said, stroking her head lightly before looking to Yami and Aqua. "Yami, Aqua. This is Vita, the girl I helped out before." He then looked down to her who was looking at Yami and Aqua curiously. She turned to Yugi and smiled. "Are they your koibitos, Yugi-kun? They look like they would be." Vita said softly and Yugi blushed before shaking his head. "No. they're just friends." Yami looked down slightly at this and she saw this and frowned but didn't say anything.

"Well, now that you're here, Vita, I have something to ask you." She turned away from Yami and looked to him. "Yes, Yugi-kun?"

"How would you like to come to a Christmas party that I'm holding at the shop Christmas day?" Yugi asked. She nodded eagerly. "Of course I'll come! You've done so much for me that I won't miss out on this." she said happily. Yugi smiled and nodded before releasing her from the hug they were still indulged in and patted her head lightly. We'll, we better be going but here, take this." He closed his eyes and made another wish and a small phone appeared in his hand before he held it out to her. "Use this to call me if you need me. My number's already set on there so all you need to do is press one and you'll get the shop." Yugi said and she thanked him, giving him another hug.

They soon left but before Yami did, he felt his sleeve being tugged on and he looked down to Vita. "I hope you tell him your feelings. He deserves to be happy like he give for those less fortunate. Like me." she said and Yami nodded. "I know, Vita. I just hope everything goes well by Christmas day." he said before smiling down to her. "You are a very smart girl and I pray that you will soon find a family that will take care of you." She smiled and nodded before letting him go, waving goodbye as he left to catch up with Yugi and Aqua.

* * *

As the day continue on, Yami, Yugi and Aqua just traveled around the city, admiring the decorations in the various stores. "So, do you have anything planned for your Christmas party yet, little one?" Yami asked. "Not yet. I'm trying to think of what to do for it but nothing is coming to mind." Yugi said.

"Well, you'll think of something to make this party a good one. I know you will." Aqua said, smiling to him. Yugi looked to him and smiled back as they continued on their way. As it got late, they started making their way back to the shop and Yugi suggested that they stay over for tonight instead of heading back to their home.

"I could use the company." He told them and they happily agreed.

Now, they were in the living room, relaxing while Yugi went to prepare dinner. He was currently in the kitchen, trying to think of what to have. "Maybe I can use another wish to prepare something nice for them. As thanks for giving me this charm and for being there with me." Yugi spoke quietly to himself. He thought about it for a while longer before deciding to go for it and after planning out what he wanted in mind, he made the wish and soon, the table was done up nicely with various dishes set upon the table.

"Yami. Aqua. Dinner's done." he called and they soon walked in, amazed at what he had set up. "My, little one. Did you use a wish to prepare all this?" Yami questioned, smiling to him. Yugi blushed slightly and nodded. "I thought it would be nice to make something good as thanks for being around and helping me our so much this year by giving me this charm." he explained. Aqua smiled and walked over to his side, leaning down and nuzzled him. "All for you, my dear little one. All for you." he whispered and Yugi's blush intensified before they all went to sit at the table and eat dinner.

After they were done, Aqua gave a sigh of content. "You have good taste, little one. The best meal I ever had." he said. "Thanks. I just went with what I thought was best." Yugi said, getting out of his seat and taking the dishes to place them in the sink. "Here, we'll take care of the dishes. You go ahead and get comfortable in your pajamas and come back down. We'll have some cookies and hot cocoa ready." Aqua said and he nodded as he left to head upstairs. With a little magic, the dishes and table were cleaned. Afterward, Aqua went to prepare the hot cocoa while Yami made a plate of fresh sugar cookies.

When they were done, they took everything into the living room where Yugi was waiting. He looked to them and smiled. Yami smiled back as he placed the plate onto the table and sat next to him. Aqua did the same and sat on Yugi's opposite side. "This was a wonderful night, Yugi. I'm glad you let us spend it with you." Aqua said, taking a cookie from the plate and a mug. "It was nothing. I like having your company." Yugi said as he took a cookie and started to eat. Silence filled the room and Yami knew that it shouldn't go on longer. Taking a glance over to Aqua, he nodded to him and started to sing softly.

_Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara  
Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Tada kono mama_

_Come my way  
Kono yami no hotori  
Come close to me  
Ima akari tonoshi  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you.  
Tada soba ni iru kara_

Yugi looked over to Yami as he sung softly and smiled, curling closer to him as he listened. Aqua smiled down to him, lightly rubbing his shoulders as he did so.

_Kizuite anata wa kono sekai de  
Tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Tada sono mama_

_Come my way  
Mou hitomi tojite  
Come close to me  
Mou nemureba ii  
I'll be with you I'll be with you  
Tada koko ni iru kara  
So come my way_

_Calling out,  
Can you hear me?  
Yeah...  
So come my way._

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Tada kono mama_

_Come my way  
Mou hitomi tojite  
Come close to me  
Mou nemureba ii _

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you  
Tada koko ni iru kara  
So come my way _

__

Come my way  
Come close to me  
Come my way  
Come close to me

Once the song was finished, Yugi was asleep and Aqua picked him up, taking him up to his room while Yami cleaned up again. Once he reached Yugi's room, he walked in and placed him on the bed, covering him with the warm blanket and leaned down to kiss his cheek softly. "Sleep well, my tenshi." he whispered before leaving the room, closing the door silently behind him.

In his bed, Yugi smiled warmly, snuggling further into his warm blanket as he slept.

* * *

Zypher: There, that's the end for this chapter and I'll shall get to work on the next oen even quicker. And remember, don't forget to look out for Malik's birthday one-shot tomorrow! See you all soon!


	7. Wistful Hopes

Zypher: Hi all and welcome to another chapter to my lovely Christmas story. Only one more day left before Christmas! Enjoy!

* * *

Nocturne of Ice

Chapter 7

* * *

Around noon did Yugi wake up and gave a small yawn as he made a move to get up but was held down. _'What the...?'_ he wondered as he looked and saw something large and black covering him. He heard soft breathing akin to a purr to his right and turned to see Aqua beside him, still asleep and his wing was covering him. _'I wonder when he came in.' _he thought then blushed softly before he slipped away from under his wing and got out of bed. He gave another yawn as he stretched a bit before heading into the bathroom to wash up.

No later did Aqua wake up and noticed that Yugi was gone. "Must've went to wash up." He stretched slightly and stood from the bed, looking over at the nearby calendar that sat on the table, showing there was only three days left before Christmas was here. _'Hopefully he will finish up those last four wishes before Christmas Eve but I'm sure he won't fail.'_ he thought before heading downstairs to help Yami with breakfast.

* * *

After eating, they went to take another walk, trying to think of plans for the Christmas party Yugi wanted to hold on Christmas day. "So, anything yet, Yugi?" Aqua questioned as they walked along the way. "Nope. Not yet. I don't know what to come up with." Yugi said. "Maybe if you wish for something, you can get an idea." Yami suggested. "Or better yet..." Yugi started them smiled. "I have the perfect idea and I need you and Aqua's help." he said and they nodded. "So, what do you have in mind?" Aqua asked.

"You'll just have to wait to find out."

* * *

After a while, they decided to head to the park again to see if Vita was there and like so, she was. She was currently on the swings in the kiddie park, swinging happily and when she spotted them, she jumped, grabbed her teddy bear, which was sitting in a swing next to her, and ran over to them. "Hello, Yugi-kun!" she said, giving him a short hug. "Hello, Vita. You've been alright?" he asked as she pulled him over to the swings. "Yes! I've been great!" she said as she sat on the swing again, beckoning for Yugi to push her.

While they were together, Yami and Aqua went to sit on the bench to watch them. Vita giggled happily as Yugi pushed her along the swing before turning slightly to look at him. "Yugi-kun, I was wondering, do you hold some feelings for them?" she asked as she stopped the swing herself to get a better look at him. Yugi's cheeks flushed slightly but it wasn't from the chilly breeze around them. "Oh? Well...I...um...I really like them only as friends. They're probably too busy to find someone to like." Yugi murmured.

Vita frowned slightly. "You should like them, Yugi-kun. They like you back. I'm sure of it. They probably even love you. You should be happy and I bet if you're with them, you will be." Vita said. Yugi sighed and looked down. "I'm sure you're right, Vita. But I'm afraid to say so. They're done so much for me but they may have other places to go. Others things to do. I don't want to restrain them from that." he spoke softly. "But you must, Yugi-kun. I don't want to see you sad. If you love them, then you should tell them." Vita said. She then jumped off the swing and walked over to Yugi, taking his gloved hands in hers.

"Promise you'll do that."

Seeing the hope in her eyes, he nodded and she smiled, hugging him. "Thanks, Yugi-kun." He smiled and nodded. He and Vita continued to play in the park before Yugi decided it was time for them to head back home for today. "See you on Christmas, Yugi-kun!" Vita called, waving to him. He waved back, smiling as he left with Yami and Aqua.

As they were walking down the road, Yami looked down to Yugi. "You know, Yugi. You should use another wish and grant her a family." Yami said. "You know. You're right. She seems so happy and yet no adults may have noticed her. She doesn't deserve to be alone any longer." Yugi said and held the charm as he made the wish, leaving him with three gems.

* * *

At the park, Vita was making herself a snowman as a man and woman walked into the park. The man had brown hair reaching down to the base of his neck and a pair of square rimmed glasses over green eyes while the woman had long strawberry blond hair and sky blue eyes. The woman spotted Vita first and awed softly. "Oh look there, Laur. Isn't she cute?" The woman said. The man, Laur, looked over to Vita and smiled. "Yes, Sakura. She is but she looks like she doesn't have a family." he said.

"Oh dear. How can such a cute child not have a family? We should take her in. We have always wished for a child." Sakura spoke as she left his side and walked over to Vita. she was still making a snowman until she heard the snow crunching under Sakura's boots and turned to look at her. "Oh. Hello there, miss." she said, smiling.

Sakura smiled as well. "Hello there, dearie. What are you doing out here by yourself?" she asked. "I have no home except for the one my friend made for me." Vita explained. "Oh, now that won't do. Why don't you come with us and live at our home. You deserve it." Vita was awed at this. "Really?" Sakura nodded as Laur walked over to her side.

Vita grinned and ran into Sakura's arms and she smiled and she returned the hug. "I'm sure you're happy to have a family now." she said and Vita nodded.

"Greatly."

After she grabbed her teddy bear, she walked back with Sakura and Laur to their home. She looked up to the sky and smiled._ 'Thanks, Yugi-kun. I'm sure you had something to grant me my wish to have a family.'_

"Oh yes! I must tell you all about my good friend, Yugi-kun!"

* * *

When they got back to the game shop, Yugi went to make a snack while Yami and Aqua relaxed in the living room. "So, anything else planned before Christmas eve gets here, Yami?" Aqua asked. "No. It's all left to him now. If he can use up that last wish before tomorrow night at 12 midnight, he will get his heart's desire." Yami said and he nodded. Yugi came back in with a plate of sandwiches and they ate in silence. After they were done, Yami and Aqua decided it was time for them to head back for tonight.

"You sure you can't stay?" Yugi asked as he stood with them at the door. "We would love to, little one, but we must prepare our gift for you. We'll see you tomorrow." Aqua said before leaving in a bout of snow filled wind. Yami watched him go before turning back to Yugi. "Yugi, if I was you, I would wish for my grandfather to be here when Christmas comes. It will make me happy and I know you want him to be here with you." he said. "Do you really think so?" he asked. Yami nodded and brought up some snow and formed it into a mirror, revealing his grandfather's image.

Sugoroku was looking out the window of the hotel he was staying in, eyes wistful and gleaming with hope that he will soon be able to catch a flight back home. "Yugi, hope for me. Hope that a flight will be free and I can come to spend Christmas with you." he whispered and soon, the image faded and Yami tossed the snow back in it's place.

Yugi had tears in his eyes as he heard the words and Yami wiped them away, kissing him softly. "See, he wants to be here with you for christmas. Make that wish and he will. We don't want you sad, little one." Yugi blushed slightly from the kiss but nodded.

"You're right. I will make that wish. Thanks for showing me that jii-chan missed me so much, Yami." He smiled and nodded. "All for you, little one." He placed one more kiss upon his cheek before leaving as well. Yugi closed and locked the door once the wind settled then placed a hand upon the charm._ 'I wish for my jii-chan to be home before Christmas.'_ he thought and another gem left the charm.

Yugi looked at the charm, smiling at seeing only two charms left. _'Just need to think of two more things to wish for tomorrow and I'll see what my heart's desire could be. I don't even know it myself but hopefully it will be a good one.'_ he thought as he headed upstairs to get ready for bed, eagerly waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

Zypher: And that's all for this chapter. Now if I think hard enough, I can get another chapter out today. If not, then both the next chapter (that was aimed for today but I was a little delayed with this one) and the final chapter will, hopefully, be out tomorrow. Also, there's an important note in my story, Captor of the Heart. It's a must read. Other than that, hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you later.


	8. Requiem of Charms

Zypher: Hey all and welcome to another chapter. Glad you all love the last chapter and for those that read Captor of my Heart, it's been deleted due to someone who seem to think that I care about myself more than the world, believe that my writings are more important than everything else in the world. Honestly, if I was so important in the world, do you think I'll be here writing stories? She could've just gave me constructive criticism about what I could change but no, she had to go and complain, 'oh look, your dishonoring Malik by throwing him from his family with no scars and having Yami appear without his soul being sacrifice. It's two completely different things that made you screw up the original plot since you follow the show then you put in jibberish afterwards, blah, blah, blah.'

But let me tell you this, even if I did have it follow the show, was there, in any part of that story, that mentioned the Millenium Puzzle, hmm? Did I ever say that Yami was a spirit, hmm? No, I haven't. But guess what, you don't care. You just only care about the fact that I added in something about Malik's past and then go on about it afterwards with no scars and somehow having Yami appear in the real world as a supposedly regular teenager. Well, if I screwed it up so much then go complain about it to the creator of the show and get me sued if you want everything to be so right in the world. Your reviews is what I call whiny, not me being whiny and not constructive criticism.

But if you, Intellegence, want to call it showing who's smarter about the matter then don't draw me into it. I'll rewrite it over if it makes you so darn happy and have it follow the facts even if it's AU. Malik will have the scars on his back, Yami will have sacrificed his life to save the world for good and everything will be slap-happy normal. No nothing that will humanly alter the plot of the original Yugioh. I've made it my goal to always please anyone that reads and reviews my stories and since you want it to make sense, I'll have it make sense then and don't make an argument over this either since you're getting your way or would you like to complain more about it?

And now I'm ranting and what she would dubbed 'whiny'. Oh well. Not my case. Let me stop and get on with the chapter. Sorry you all have to read this but this is what happens, only so rarely since I never vent my anger through any of my chapters, when people hurt my feelings and piss me off about one of my stories by whining about how it doesn't relate to anything without giving me no nice and helpful constructive criticism to change it. For Ra's sake it only took me last night when I was going to sleep to finally figure out what she was whining about that she could've explained in a review. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Nocturne of Ice

Chapter 8

* * *

Yugi was happy as a child as he got dressed for the day. _'Only one more day before Christmas.'_ he thought as he climbed out of bed and went to get ready. While he was taking his shower, he thought about what he could get for Yami and Aqua. _'There's has to be something they could want but what could it be? I probably made the wish that night I thought of it before going to sleep and I don't want to waste another. Who knows if it something impossible to get.' _he pondered as he finished up and got dressed.

"Let's see. I've grabbed presents for everyone, gave a family for Vita since I know these wishes never fail, finally have a plan for the Christmas party..." He was about to go on more when he heard the phone. He walked over and went to answer it. "Moshi moshi. Yugi speaking." he spoke. /Ah, my boy. Glad I caught you./ Sugoroku said and Yugi smiled.

"Ohayou, jii-chan! What makes you call today?" he asked. "I wanted to tell you that I'll be arriving home soon. The path finally cleared so I'm able to make it back before Christmas." he said and Yugi hopped up and down happily, glad that the wish did its magic before Christmas came. "I'm so happy to hear that! I'll be waiting for you to get home, jii-chan!" Yugi said and he got a chuckle from the older man before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Yugi was just so happy that he was nearly dancing about with joy, unaware that Yami appeared and smiled as he watched him. "Well, I see you're happy today, little one." he said and Yugi eeped lightly as he turned to see him there. "Oh. Hi, Yami. I didn't notice you came in." he said, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. He chuckled softly as he stood up from where he sat on the couch and walked over to him. "Of course. You were so happy and I didn't want to disturb you from your fun." he said, patting his head lightly.

"So, did you have anything planned for today?" Yami asked. Yugi shook his head. "No, I was thinking about what to do. Since I had everything planned, I don't even know if there's something we could do for today." Yugi said as he went to get a bowl of cereal. "Well, have you decided on what to use your last two wishes for? Remember, today is the last day." Yugi nodded, taking a spoonful of cereal. "I know but I just can't think of what to use them for." Yami walked inside as well and sat down at the table. "Well, what about Vita? You may have already given her a family. Why don't you also give her a gift from the heart? I know she would like that." Yami said.

"You know. You have something. Thanks, Yami." Yugi said, smiling before he started finishing up his cereal. As Yugi was washing out his bowl, the phone rang and Yami went to answer it for him. "Moshi moshi. Yami speaking."

/Oh, hi Yami! It's me, Vita!/ He smiled warmly as he heard the happy child's voice.

"Hello, Vita. How are you doing?" he asked.

/I'm doing great! Thanks to Yugi, I have such a wonderful family!/ Yami chuckled softly. "I'm glad you have a great family. And speaking of such, why don't you stop by the shop. Yugi has something else to give you."

/Really! He's already done so much for me and I don't have a clue how to pay him back!/

"Your happiness is payment enough to him. He was happy to have helped you out when you needed, especially since he was there to change the course of your life from what it once was."

/Ok! I'm glad that's he happy! I just really hope that he will find true happiness soon! I'll come over right away and I'll bring my new parents too!/

He gave another soft chuckle. "See you then, Vita." They both said their goodbyes and hung up. "Who was that, Yami?" Yugi asked as he came in from the kitchen. "It was Vita. She wanted to thank you for the parents you have given her and she will be coming over soon to get her gift from you." Yami said and he nodded as he made the wish, leaving him with only one gem left and a gift wrapped in silver paper with a gold ribbon appeared in his hands. "I hope she likes it." Yugi said as he walked past Yami and placed the gift onto the coffee table.

Yami went to sit on the couch again and Yugi came to sit next to him. "I'm sure she'll love it, Yugi. No need to doubt it." Yami said and Yugi nodded, the room falling into silence once more. Yami waved his hand and the soft music of the Aqua Harp started to play through the room and Yugi smiled up to him. After a while, Yugi had a thought and stood, causing Yami to look up to him. "Yami, I want to show you something. I can't believe I've forgotten about it. Just wait here a moment." Yugi said and he nodded as Yugi headed up to his room.

Soon, he came back down, holding the snow white feather in hand. He sat back down on the couch and looked to Yami. "What do you make of this? I found it right after you and Aqua left that day you helped out in the shop." he said, showing him the feather. Yami eyed it warily, knowing that it must've fell off his wing. "I know its too big to be a bird common to Japan, so what do you think it is?" he asked, wondering if Yugi may make the correct guess.

"I don't know. I've been wondering for the longest time what it could be. Like you said, its too big to be a bird's feather of any kind around Japan and the only thing that I could think of that could have a feather like this is some sort of winged being." Yugi stated.

"Like an angel?"

Yugi looked to Yami and nodded slowly. "Yes. Maybe like an angel's." He looked down to the feather once more, running a finger along the soft bristles lightly. Yami watched him before thinking over some options. A little concerned about his silence, Yugi nudged his shoulder. "Is something wrong, Yami?" Yami looked to him. "No, nothing's wrong but I do have something to tell you. This is something I haven't told you that night you asked me. I'm really a..." The doorbell rang, cutting off his words and Yugi stood.

"Can you hold that thought for a minute, Yami? That might be Vita." Yugi said and he nodded. Yugi smiled before leaving to go and open the door. He soon came back in with Vita and her parents. "Hi Yami!" she said, waving to him and he waved back, smiling. "Hello, Vita." He looked up to Sakura and Laur. "So they are your new parents." She nodded happily. "Well, it's nice to meet you both. I'm Yami and I'm sure she has already told you about Yugi and introduced him to you." Yami said, standing and bowing before them.

"Yes. She had told us so much about him and we're happy for the help she gave her. I'm Sakura and this is my husband, Laur." Sakura said, smiling to him. They all sat down, Sakura, Laur and Vita sharing the couch while Yami and Yugi sat in separate chairs. They talked with one another well into the night before Sakura, Laur and Vita decided it was time to go.

"Don't forget your present." Yugi said, picking up the gift and handed it to her. "Thanks, Yugi-kun! Have a merry Christmas and I'll see you tomorrow!" she said, waving to them both. They waved goodbye as well before Yami looked to Yugi. "Well, I'm going to head back but I'll see you later tonight." Yami said before kneeling down to him.

"And if you want to know what Aqua and I are truly, use that last wish for that." he whispered and Yugi nodded before Yami left as well. He looked down to the charm and the last gem._ 'I have been curious about what they are ever since.' _Yugi thought before making the wish, the last gem disappearing in one last flurry of snow.

_"They are Christmas angels..."_ A voice whispered and Yugi gasped. _'Christmas angels. No wonder.'_ He took a glance at the feather sitting in the table. _'And that was clear proof there but I never thought of it. But if they're Christmas angels, that means they would leave once Christmas is over. I don't want them to go.'_ He gripped the charm in hand and picked up the feather, heading up to his room to wait for midnight.

* * *

Yugi looked to the clock which read 11:59 pm. _'Only one more minute left before my heart's desire is granted. I hope it's what I want it to be.' _he thought as the minute passed and everything went silent. The charm, which Yugi took off, started to float in the air, glowing with a silver light before the room was engulfed in said light. Yugi covered his eyes, waiting for the light to die down and when it did, he opened his eyes once more to see Yami and Aqua standing there, now as what they're truly are.

"As promised, you will be granted your heart's desire." Yami said, looking down to him. "What is it? I really want to know since I don't know what it could be myself but I really hope its what I wish for in mind." Yugi said, looking to them. Yami smiled and walked over to him, sitting down beside him and wrapping noen feathered wing around him. "I'm sure it is." he whispered and leaned down to kiss him softly. Yugi blushed darkly but returned the kiss either way, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist. They broke away soon after and Yugi looked up to him with glimmering eyes.

"We're staying with you. That's is what your heart's desire is." Yami spoke. "Besides, how could we leave you? We loved you too much to bear the thought of heading back after Christmas day." Aqua said as he walked over to the bed and sat on Yugi's other side, leaning down to nuzzle him. they stayed that way until Yugi as ready to fall asleep and they let him rest in his bed, smiling down to him.

"Sweet dream, my angel and dream wonderful dreams." Aqua whipsered as they left the room silently, preparing for the visit of one jolly man in the red suit.

* * *

Zypher: All done but sadly, not done on time. Man, I have horrible time management. Anywho, hoped you enjoyed and ahd a Merry Christmas today. You cannot deny not adding good ol' Saint Nick into here. I just had to, couldn't resist. Again, hoped you enjoyed and I will have the final (yet belated) chapter out tomorrow.


	9. Nocturne of Ice

Zypher: And here's the final chapter. Thank you all for loving this story just as much as any other. Please enjoy.

* * *

Nocturne of Ice

Epilogue

* * *

"Yugi. Wake up, Yugi." A voice cooed to him and he shifted slightly before amethyst eyes opened and gazed into the warm crimson of Aqua's eyes. "Aqua, you're still here. I thought it was all a dream that night." Yugi whispered as he sat up. "Of course not. Something like this would never be a dream. Come. I'm sure you want to get your party ready and someone is here to see you." he said as he helped Yugi out of bed, making a beautiful set of clothing for him and led him to the bathroom.

* * *

After he was dressed, Yugi and Aqua headed downstairs and to Yugi's surprise, Sugoroku was there, smiling warmly. "Hello, Yugi." he said and Yugi smiled just as wide, running over to the older man and giving him a big hug. "Oh, I'm glad to see you home, jii-chan! I thought you wasn't going to make it!" he said.

"Now why would you think that? I'm just happy that I will be able to spend Christmas with you." he spoke and Yugi continue to hug the older man. Yami walked in, telling them that breakfast was waiting for them and they all walked into the kitchen to eat and make plans for the party.

* * *

Once they were done, Yugi got to work calling his friends while Yami and Aqua helped out with preparing for the party with Sugoroku. The older man asked Yami and Aqua many questions, those which they answered truthfully, surprising Sugoroku when he was told that they were Christmas angels. "Well, I know for a fact that I'm happy you have been here for my grandson and decided to stay with him. You have my blessing for doing so much for him and making him have an enjoyable Christmas."

"It was nothing. It was him who has spotted me first and if he never saw me that night, we probably would've never met." Yami said then looked down. "He may not have been as happy as he is now and done all the good things he did the past few days if it wasn't for the charm we gave him." he continued. "Well, like I said, I'm glasd you have been there for him." Sugoroku said, smiling to them. They smiled back then turned when Yugi called for them to help him. "What do you need help with, Yugi?" Aqua asked.

"Well, can you make the living room set up with a snowy atmosphere? Ever since you two came into my life and made me so happy, I want to dedicate my party to you two." Yugi said, smiling to them. "That is so sweet of you, Yugi. Thank you." Yami whispered and he leaned down to hug him, placing a soft kiss upon his cheek before standing once more. Concentrating silently, they casted their magic about the room, leaving shimmering snowflakes and smow that looked almost real over the fireplace, dusting over the tree and scattered upon the floor with decorative snowflakes and icicles hanging from the roof.

"Is this to your liking?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded. "Yes. This is wonderful. Now lets go ahead and help jii-chan some more. My friends should be here soon." They nodded and the three of them walked back into the kitchen to help Sugoroku with the snacks.

* * *

Soon, everyone arrived and the party was underway. Games were played and food was eaten as Yugi and his friends had their fun. After explaining to the other what Yami and Aqua were truly, the two demonstrated some of their magic. As it was getting close to noon, they decided to open their presents.

"Wow! Thanks, Yugi! With the gift we got from Ryou, I can finally play this game! I always wanted it for the longest time after playing it in the arcade!" Jou said happily as he hugged his shorter friend. "I knew you'll love it after you did so much just to get the high score in the arcade." Yugi said.

Jou only grinned some more as he admired the game while everyone else was still opening their presents. Once all the presents were opened, Yami and Aqua started to collect to discarded wrapping paper and ribbon while the group talked about what they got. "Oh yeah! Thanks you so much for the gift you gave me yesterday, Yugi-kun! I loved it!" Vita exclaimed and he smiled to her. "I knew you would like it, Vita. You take good care of her." Yugi said. What Yugi given her was a soft plush kitten toy that had a red bow tied around its neck.

"I will. Don't you worry about that." Soon, they heard the honk of a car horn and Vita waved goodbye to everyone before leaving. "She is such a sweet girl. I'm happy to know that you helped her out, Yugi." Diamond said, smiling over to him. "I know. I just could bear the thought of leaving her out there in the condition she was in. And she was in need of a family and I'm happy that I was able to give her that wish." Yugi said. Aqua murred softly, leaning down to nuzzle him. "And that will always be a noble thing to remember throughout the ages, little one."

The party continued on for another few hours before everyone decided it was time to leave and thanking Yugi once more for the party and the gifts he given them, they were gone. Yugi, Yami and Aqua cleaned up the living room and ocne that was done, they took whatever dishes were left out and brought them into the kitchen to wash them.

"Oh, you know what, I should gotten something for my jii-chan." Yugi whispered. Yami smiled and looked down to him. "And what would you like to give him?" he asked. "Something nice. Something that would always make him think of me when he leaves on ones of his trips." he said and Yami hmmed softly before nodding and created a small box.

"Maybe this will be what you want." Yugi took the box and looked up to Yami curiously but he only shooed him off. Yugi shrugged and headed up to his grandfather's room, knocking on the door. Sugoroku opened the door and smiled. "You need me for something?" he asked. "No, I just have something for you. Merry Christmas." Yugi said, holding out the box.

"Thank you." he said as he opened the box and inside laid a very expensive looking gold watch. Sugoroku was awed for getting such a gift, aged eyes gleaming with happiness. He took it out of the box, turning it over in his hand and saw the engravings on the back.

_Jii-chan,_

_You are my favorite grandfather and I'm happy to be your grandson. You bring me so much joy and I hope that every time you look at this watch when you are on one of your excavations, you will remember me._

_Love,_

_Yugi_

"Thank you for this wondrous gift, Yugi." Sugoroku whispered as he knelt down and gave Yugi a small hug. "No problem, jii-chan. No problem. Thank Yami for thinking of it." Yugi said and he nodded. "Give him my thanks." Yugi nodded and then left his grandfather to head back downstairs. Yami and Aqua were waiting for him in the living room and they smiled as he came down. "Yugi, how would you like to fly with us?" Yami suggested.

"Really?"

They unfurled their wings and nodded. Yugi, eager to do so, nodded as well and went to grab his coat, scarf, hat, boots and gloves before following them outside. "Climb on." Aqua said and Yugi climbed onto his back and held on as they both launched away from the ground and into the air. They flew over the city that was alight with Christmas lights, Yugi in awe at how beautiful it looked from above.

"This is so wonderful. I'm glad you decided on taking me out here tonight." Yugi said, hugging Aqua around his neck. He chuckled softly. "Anything to keep you happy." Aqua said as they soon came over the park and looked to the bright Christmas tree that was lit up, making everything around it shine with an ethereal light.

They continued to skim the skies before Yami and Aqua started to head back to the shop and by then, Yugi was asleep upon Aqua's back and the other took him up to his room quietly, removing his winter clothing before setting him into bed. They also donned themselves into comfortable clothing before slipping into bed on each of his sides. "Rest well, angel." Aqua whispered, nuzzling him before they fell asleep, a gentle fall of snow starting up outside to complete this glorious Christmas evening.

* * *

Zypher: And that's it. The end of Nocturne of Ice. Sorry for the wait but I was hoping to have it up yesterday but I was working on and off with it and never got any of it done so it took longer and then I didn't have it done til near 2:00 am. -blanches- Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and the story and I'll see you soon.


End file.
